


Superkid!

by Supercharm



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supercharm/pseuds/Supercharm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex has to deal with the consequences of Kara being hit by red kryptonite, as she turns into a 8 year old.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a Friday night and Alex Danvers made her way down the corridor of her sister’s apartment building, coming to a halt when she knocked on her sister’s apartment door. She knocked once, than twice and a final time but there was no answer. She knew her sister was avoiding her but this was getting ridiculous. She knew Kara was probably x-raying the door to see who it was, as she always did.

She had rung her sister multiple times throughout the day but she wasn't picking up, this had Alex extremely worried as Kara always answered her phone when she rang. With a sigh she rang Kara's phone again, and could hear her sister’s ringtone rendition of the Grey's Anatomy theme tune through the door. Alex was getting really annoyed now.

"Kara I know you're in there, open this door right now! Or I'm going to kick it down" she was getting ready to knock again until the door opened and revealed a cape wearing Kara.

"Oh sorry Alex I was sleeping" the girl replied with a meek smile, the brown haired woman raised her eyebrow in a questioning manor until she saw her sister’s appearance and frowned.

"What have I told you about answering the door in your costume?" The older Danvers started to lecture the younger girl.

"Not too answer the door in my Supergirl outfit even if it's you" Kara replied in a slight mock tone.

"It's not funny Kara anyone could see you" Alex stated disapprovingly "Why haven't you been returning my calls?" They both made their way to Kara's living room sofa, as Kara dragged her feet across the floor and Alex hot on her heels.

"Sorry Alex, so much has been going on and I fell asleep" she replied with a tired smile, her hands running through her blonde locks.

"In your Supergirl costume?" she raised a quizzical eye, slightly concerned how tired Kara was.

"It was a busy day okay?" With a sigh Kara quickly changed back into her civilian clothes as she was contemplating on telling her sister what happened today. Kara literally was having the worst week ever. It had been a long week for her considering she lost her powers for a day and that Cat Grant found out her secret. The latter being the reason why she was avoiding her sister as she knew she had to tell her. She wasn't sure how she was going to approach the subject as she knew Alex was going to kill her.

"Drink?" Kara asked suddenly as she made her way from her bedroom.

"Yes please! I need one after my day at work." Alex sat in the chair with exhaustion as Kara handed her the glass of wine, Kara sat beside her with glass in hand as they both sat in silence as Kara turned on Homeland.

"Soo why have you been avoiding me?" Alex glanced to her left questioning her little sister, as she brought the wine glass to her lips.

"I haven't been avoiding you" she let out a half-hearted laugh.

"You normally follow me around like a lost puppy, Kara" Alex replied with a half serious look on her face.

"No I don't" she huffed at her sister with a pout on her lips.

"But seriously Kara what's wrong? Have your powers gone again?" If this was the case Alex was extremely worried, her sister only got her powers back yesterday.

"No my powers are fine, it's not that it's just that I've been extremely tired today okay?"

"You know you can tell me anything Kara, I'll always be your big sister no matter what" Kara felt extremely guilty right now she knew she shouldn't lie to her sister but she couldn't bring herself to tell Alex. They both leaned in for a long hug as Kara relaxed into Alex's embrace. She always felt safest in her older sister’s arms. With this she gained the courage to tell Alex about Cat. She pulled away from her sisters arms to face her.

"Alex there is something I need to tell you, promise me you won't freak out?" Kara rambled on with the wine glass in her hand, avoiding eye contact with her sister.

Alex was really worried now her protective sister mode going into hyper drive, she touched her sisters shoulder to calm her down.

"You're rambling Kara and I promise I won't freak out"

Kara slightly stuttered "well the thing is....” the DEO agent was growing impatient by the second.

"Kara tell me" Alex had her stern voice on which always made Kara feel like she was a little kid again, she took in a deep breath.

Kara chewed her bottom lip in anticipation "C-c-c-at grant knows I'm Supergirl" Alex's eyes turned into saucers as she stared back her sister speechless.

"Kara Zor-el Danvers" she shrieked as she used her sisters full name, Kara knew that she was in trouble when she did that. Alex got up and started pacing Kara's apartment as she started to scold Kara.

"What the Hell were you thinking Kara? How can you be so irresponsible? Did you tell her?" Kara sank back into the sofa trying to avoid her sisters accusing glare which she had been getting a lot more commonly lately. Kara forgot how scary Alex was when she was mad, normally her anger wasn't directed at Kara but when it was boy was she scared. Kara straightened her back up, fixing her glasses with her hands looking Alex directly in the eye.

"I thought you weren't going to get mad, I wasn't even going to tell you because I knew you were going to react like this" Kara grimaced at her sisters reaction and mumbled the last bit, eyes diverting to the floor.

"You weren't going to tell me? How could you keep this from me? Your very powerful multimedia boss just found out your Supergirl how do you think I was going to react?" Alex took a long swig of her wine as she filled her glass up again.

"Relax Alex, she said she isn't going to tell anyone" Kara tried to calm her sister down, she knew she shouldn't have told her.

"Relax? How can I relax when I know that she could expose you at any minute, I've protected your secret for 12 years Kara, so no one would find out what you can do, who you are" Kara had never seen Alex this angry at her in entire earth years, only that one time when she tried a cigarette in the 10th grade. Let’s just say she wish she'd never smoked that cigarette. Alex gaze burned into Kara, who in turn was giving her the puppy dog eyes.

"She said she wouldn't tell anyone, I trust her Alex she's not the person everyone thinks she is" Kara got up from her position on the sofa and placed both her hands on her sister’s shoulder reassuring her.

"Well I think I need a word with Miss Grant" On that queue Alex put her glass down and approached the front door, but was blocked by her slightly taller little sister.

"Alex no! I can handle this, also I don't need my big sister marching into my office either, if things get out of control I'll tell you but for now let me handle it okay?" Kara looked straight into Alex's eye with so much determination that she faltered slightly. Kara knew Alex wasn't going to let go off it easily though.

"Fine but you're not of the hook young lady" Alex gave in, she trusted her sister with all heart but she did not trust Cat Grant one bit. Kara led Alex back to her sofa still trying to calm the agent down.

"Hey at least  I don't have to lie every time I go and save the city" Joked Kara as she and Alex sat down, if looks could kill Kara would be dead now "Okay too soon?" she replied with a grumble.

"You need to stop telling people your secret! At this rate everyone will know" Alex exclaimed.

"I promise I won't tell anyone else! If someone else does find out you can kick their arse okay?" Kara compromised grinning at her sister, who raised her right eyebrow and nodded her head in agreement

"Deal, but let’s hope that it doesn't have to come to it" Kara internally made mental note to not to let anyone find out about her, otherwise she will have a pissed off Alex on her back. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by her sister "by the way why are you in your Supergirl costume? You never did answer my question" Alex inquired again not satisfied with her earlier answer.

"You don't need to know everything I do you know?" Kara fired back at the DEO agent.

"Yeh, I kinda do" the agent replied bluntly.

"Why?"

"Because you are my little sister and I want to know if you're in danger or not? With all those Fort Rozz aliens on the lose its better that I know where you are" Alex told her

"It's not like I don’t have any help, James and Winn help me out all the time" Kara threw her hands up in the air in annoyance, she loved Alex with all her heart but sometimes she could be too overbearing.

"I know that, but I need to know for your own safety" Alex was not letting this one go, she propped herself up on the sofa.

 "Fine. I was following an alien from Fort Rozz" Alex hit her slightly on the arm

"Ow, what was that for?" Kara overreacted, clutching her arm as an immediate reaction, even though it could never hurt her she couldn't help it

"For going after an alien without our help" Alex stated sternly "You're going to be the death of me you know that?" she said as she laid her head on the back of the sofa

"You love me really" Kara said as she laid her head on her sisters lap with a slight smile playing on her lips , as Alex began to run her fingers through the younger girls long blonde hair.

"I always will, l little sister" Alex replied with a whisper as Kara drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

It was a slow day at the office for Kara as she was running some errands for her boss, who she was currently trying to avoid. She had no choice but to deny she was Supergirl to Miss Grant but she knew her boss didn't believe her, I mean she is Supergirl after all. She was currently at her desk organising plans for Cat's dinner party Friday, which she really didn't want to go to as she was laying low for a while.

"Psst Kara" Kara was interrupted by the sound of her best friends voice, she looked up from her computer screen to see the impish smile on Winn's face over his computer monitor.

"Yes, Winn?" she replied with a smile, his eyes questioning.

"Did you tell Alex?" He leaned over his computer eager to hear the answer. 

Kara shrugged in reply “I did, she blew up at me no surprise there! Saying how irresponsible I am blah blah" she replied carrying on typing away on her computer, adjusting her glasses momentarily.

"Your sister can be very scary you know" He got a chill down his spine thinking about the time he and Alex had a chat about him knowing Kara's secret "She's like a panther" He slightly exaggerated.

"Did you just compare my sister to a wild animal?" Kara giggled slightly as Winn blushed.

"Maybe" He replied with embarrassment "Don't tell her I said that either" Kara chuckled again amused at the situation.

"I promise I won't" Winn grinned back at her with much admiration, he was lucky to have a best friend like Kara with or without the powers.

"Has Miss Grant said anything to you about being Supergirl?" His voice going down a notch or two to a mere whisper.

"She still thinks I'm Supergirl but I keep denying it, what else can I do?" she trailed off as she stopped typing and rested her head on her arms. 

"I think you should confront her about it, talk about it" Winn offered.

"Oh yeh I'll go straight up to her saying 'Hi, Miss Grant you were right I am Supergirl please don't expose me, see you tomorrow at work' " Kara said in an overly sarcastic voice “I don't think that would go down to well with Alex or Miss Grant" She scrunched up her face, a chill running down her spine.

"Well you don't know if you haven't tried?" Kara contemplated it for a few minutes what's the worst that could happen? Matters were already out of control anyway.

"Speaking of Miss Grant" Kara perked up again and used her super hearing to hear the lift doors opening. The whole office including her and Winn stood up as Cat exited the lift. The editor of Catco glanced around the room and noticed something she didn't like immediately. 

"Who put that picture on the wall?" She pointed to a wall with a framed picture of random shapes, Kara picked up the coffee she got for Cat and hurried over to the lady as she gave her daily dose of coffee. The elder woman ignoring Kara completely. 

"You requested it to be put up, Miss Grant" Someone replied, who Kara had never seen before.

"Did I now? Take it down it looks like Van Gogh threw up on it" She bluntly said.

"Yes, Miss Grant" The young guy replied with a nervous tone in his voice, racing towards the painting. She than carried on her way to her office, as Kara hesistatated behind her.

"Kiara, my office now" Cat announced as she strutted towards her office.

Kara's head shot up when she heard the mispronunciation of her name, trying to think of what she was going to say to Cat. She glanced towards Winn as he gave her a small smile and thumbs up, as she mouthed a little 'Help me' look.

"Coming, Miss Grant" She hurriedly made her way to her bosses office, as she entered Cat took off her sunglasses and glanced at Kara.

"Sit" Kara obeyed immediately looking very nervous, Cat observed Kara's features carefully as she sipped her coffee.

"Supergirl" The words rolled across the tip of Cat's tongue as she intensely focused on Kara inspecting her features closely 

“I can reassure you Miss Grant that I’m not Supergirl” She nervously laughed and snorted.

“Take off your glasses” She commanded

“What? I need them to see, I will blind without them” She stuttered slightly, Cat squinting at her slightly. Before Kara could say anything else they were interrupted by none other than James Olsen. Kara couldn’t thank him enough for his timing.

“James, can’t you see we are in the middle of something” She exclaimed 

“Sorry Miss Grant, I need to borrow Kara” Sensing the awkwardness within the room

“Fine if you have to, going to save a burning building are we?” She questioned looking at Kara 

“Noooo, I’m not Supergirl remember I’m just a normal human being!” She chuckled slightly  
Cat squinted at her again not entirely believing Kara 

“If you insist” Both Kara and James left Cat’s office swiftly, Kara could feel the burning stare off Cat on her back.

“Thanks James, you just got me out of a sticky situation” They made their way over to Winn’s desk 

“No problem Kara” His grin dazzling her, Winn gave him a slightly envious stare.

“So spill what happened?” Winn was eager to hear what Cat Had to say.

"Cat still thin- She was cut off by vibration of her phone, she pulled it out of her pock reading DEO. Winn and James gave her a glance already knowing who it was.

Kara glanced at him apologetically "Go we’ve got you covered" Winn waved her off.

"Thanks Winn, I owe you!” she said while running towards the lift.

 

DEO Headquarters

"Ah Miss Danvers so glad you could join us" Kara was greeted by her sister's boss, who technically was her boss so to speak. She walked towards him with a prideful stride, she courteously nodded at him

As she approached him her voice gathered more confidence "So what's the deal sir?" she glanced around the room to see if she could see any sign of Alex, they haven't spoken since Alex came to her apartment. This had her concerned as Alex was always texting her throughout the day but today nothing. Zilch. She was a bit annoyed actually that Alex hadn't spoken to her.

"We have been tracking down a Fort Rozz alien thought to have escaped to National City, however we currently unknown about his location at the present time" Hank continued talking as he brought up the data to show Kara "He is thought to possess red kryptonite, which is potentially harmful to you, we are currently investigating for any further details" 

Kara for a moment as Hank paused "Was this the same alien I was tracking down yesterday?" Before he could answer, Alex walked in the room with a file in her hands.

"Sir, I have the documents on the alien you requested" Alex handed the documents over to the DEO chief. She than used that moment to turn to her sister with a slight worried smile, Kara returned the gesture.

"Thank you agent Danvers, this file contains information on a variety of Kryptonite that I wanted you to look at Miss Danvers" Hank turned to Kara his dark brown eyes boring into her blue ones. Kara was very curious now, as she didn't even know kryptonite existed until last week, let alone different types of it. Alex on the other hand knew this already, she had thoroughly researched the ones they had and tested their chemical structure. They also had previous research on government testing's on kryptonite, which helped them in the long run.

As Kara's eyes scanned the documents she was flabbergasted that there were so much different types that could have different effects on her, she knew of green kryptonite of course. But Black, Blue, red even? Her mind was just a blur at this point. Her thoughts were interrupted by her elder sister.

"If you ever encounter any kryptonite, call us as soon as possible do you understand?" There she goes again thought Kara, Alex going into her protective big sister mode. 

"Yes, I know" she rolled her eyes as she looked down again finding something interesting a she carried on reading "Really? They have kryptonite that can change your personality temporarily?" Kara was awestrucked at this new found knowledge, she grinned slightly. Alex saw this and she knew what her sister was thinking.

"No, Kara" She crossed her arms beside Hank glaring her sister down, Hank stood there internally amused by the sisters.

"I was joking Alex" Kara pouted slightly at the DEO agent. Hank coughed slightly as he continued to brief Kara.

"We believe the prisoner from Fort Rozz, possesses one of these types of kryptonite, which is why we can't have you fight him" Hank sternly said "We can't risk you being exposed, we don't know what could happen to you" Kara was crestfallen she really wanted to help out.

"Ale-" Kara was about to protest as she turned to her big sister, with puppy dog eyes

"Kara this for your own protection" Alex fixated her gaze on Kara 

"Ugh I'm so sick of hearing that phrase” She sighed "So how you going to take the alien out than?" she asked confused, both Hank and Alex and Hank nodded at each other in confirmation.

"We're going to use a projectile hologram of you using the kryptonian technology that was found in your pod, the same one we used to project General Lanes image to the Red Tornado" Hank explained. 

Alex continued where he left off “Well according to the new found data we found on him, his weakness is none other than H20” She said slightly enthusiastically, looking through her tablet she picked up from the table beside her.

“You know you could’ve just said water” Hinted Kara cheekily at her sister, who in turn glared at Kara. She always teased Alex about her scientific terms.

"Anyway, Miss Danvers I advise that you stay in the facilities of the DEO so we can keep an eye on you" Advised Hank as he gestured to Kara. 

"I think that's a great idea chief, Kara I think you should stay here for the time being" Alex agreed looking at the annoyed expression on Kara's face.

"But I ha-" She was about to protest

"Cat Grant can wait Kara, this can't" On that note Hank left the two sisters alone, feeling an argument coming on. Kara groaned out loud annoyed at her current predicament.

"Alex, this is so unfair! You can't just confine me" The Kryptonian whined slightly at her sister, as they made their way through one of the DEO corridors. 

"Yes we can, DEO orders" Her sister grinned at her victorious "We've been fighting these aliens for 2 years Kara, we can handle this" Her short brown hair swaying slightly.

"Meanie" 

"Ah come on lighten up, you get to spend your day at the fun DEO" The blonde looked at her as if she had grown two heads, looking incredulously at her sisters. 

She flew her hands in air in protest "When I think of the DEO fun doesn't really come to mind Alex" 

“It’s not as boring as you make it out to be….” Alex argued, as they continued to walk towards the kitchen. Yes the DEO had a kitchen to Kara’s great surprise. 

“You’re not selling it to me Alex” She patted her sister lightly on the shoulder with fake sympathy.

“Oh so working for Cat Grant is more exciting?” The agent pointed out. 

“In actual fact it is, if you get past the whole ‘I’m going to fire you look’ She’s actually…..Should I say Human?” Kara had to choose her words carefully to describe her boss, as she and Alex approached the kitchen door.

“I’ll believe it when I see it, how is the whole trying to convince her you’re not Supergirl going anyway? Do I still have to kick her arse?” Alex said as she opened the kitchen door, going straight for the fridge, as she pulled out a container.

“No I managed to convince her that I’m not Super girl” Kara lied through her teeth “It’s easier than I thought it’d be” Alex on the other hand looked entirely unconvinced as she began to eat her noodles.

“If you say so…” Kara’s hands went to grab some of Alex’s food stealthily. 

“Ow” Kara immediately retracted her hand, as her sister slapped it away.

“Cut it out” 

“Can you get food delivered here?” Kara asked half-joking, as she could feel her stomach grumble.

“You didn’t just ask me that did you?” Alex looked at Kara, quirking her eyebrow at her sister’s antics. “There’s two sticky buns in the fridge” Kara bolted off her seat to fridge in seconds. Alex rolled her eyes as she continued to eat her noodles.

“Life saver” Kara was so thankful to her sister at this moment in time, as all her worries washed away when she tasted the bun.

“I do worry about your obsession with sticky buns sometimes” Alex flinched as Kara devoured the bun. They were interrupted by Alex’s phone going off.

“Danvers” She answered getting ready to leave and head back to the main room “Okay, Sir I’m on my way” hanging up the phone she made her way to door, and felt Kara following behind her. 

“Stay” She pointed at Kara, who in turn stuck her tongue out at her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Alex followed Hank as he started sprouting out orders to his colleagues, who were all ferociously typing away on their laptops. They were currently situated in a large shipping container near the local docks, as they could monitor the alien’s movements from there when he arrived.

Alex was still feeling guilty for leaving Kara at the DEO but they had no choice. They couldn't risk her being exposed by red kryptonite.

"How's Supergirl doing?" Hank inquired.

She sighed heavily "She's doing okay, it’s just she's can be so stubborn sometimes" Alex replied frustratingly attaching her gun holsters to her leg.

"I wonder where she got that from" The corners of the Martians mouth turned up slightly at his second-in-command.

"I’m not that bad” Defended Alex “I just hope she’s just not causing Agent Carson any problems" She pondered, thinking of what trouble the kryptonian girl could get herself into and feeling slightly sorry for her colleague.

“I’m sure, Supergirl can handle herself if anything arises” He stated reassuring the younger woman.

“That’s what I’m most worried about” Her eyebrows furrowing in uncertainty. He shook his head in acknowledgement. 

"Have you got the Kryptonian projectile device?" The Martian asked 

"Yes, Sir" She pulled out a crystal shaped device from her bag “Do you think it will work?" She asked with a hint of doubt within her voice. 

"Only time will tell Alex" Hank took the device form Alex's hands and began to set it up, the good thing about alien technology is that they didn't need the real thing for it to work. As Hank set the projection up Alex called Kara on her mobile phone, to make sure she wasn't doing anything she wasn't mean to.

"Younger Danvers speaking" Was the reply she got from her sister.

"Kara, is everything okay at the DEO?" She queried, holding the phone close to her ear. 

"It's fine Alex, stop worrying I have agent Carson to keep me company. Isn't that right Carson?" There was a long pause "She said she liked my company" insisted Kara. That didn't convince Alex at all. 

She ignored her younger sister’s antics "Anyway just keeping you informed, we're setting the equipment up right now" Announced Alex.

"Noted, anyway I'll let you get back to your alien chasing. While I look for something interesting to do" Kara replied distractedly "I'll see you later, love you"

"Kara don-" The agent was about to chide Kara about touching things she wasn't meant to but the girl hung up before she could say anything.

"Everything okay, Agent Danvers?" Hank glanced towards her direction as he finished the preparations for their plan.

"its fine sir, the DEO is still one piece at least” She somewhat joked but her face said a different story.

He turned on the projector as they had a camera in place to where the alien was meeting 'Projectile Kara'.

She nodded in confirmation turning her attention to the monitor screen, as they projected the image of Kara in the port. 

A few minutes passed Alex was growing somewhat impatient “It should’ve worked by now, sir”

Hank looked at Alex “Patients, Alex” 

“Sorry, Sir” She mumbled apologetically. After another few moments Hank was the first to speak up.

“Dammit he tricked us” Hank threw his headphones on the desk in anger. “We need to get back to the DEO immediately” He had a bad feeling something was wrong.

Alex had never seen him loose his cool before, but she was concerned now for the whereabouts of the alien.

Meanwhile in the DEO headquarters, curiosity got the better of Kara as she deviated down the corridors of the DEO, seeing as no one actually showed her around the place. 

She also felt guilty lying to Alex when she said she was with Agent Carson, she just didn't want to the older woman to worry.

As she wandered down the corridors she was halted to a stop by a door that read ‘Private Authorised Personnel Only’ this heightened her interest immensely, Kara being Kara wanted to investigate further. She opened the door slightly, looking out for any DEO agents currently occupying the building, to her relief no one was around.

The first thing she saw when she opened the door were filing cabinets lined up one by one in rows. Her blue eyes immediately fixated on a lone dark blue cabinet which had a padlock attached to it unlike the other ones. She then proceeded to use her x-ray vision to see if she could look into it, but much to her surprise the cabinet was coated in lead. 

“That’s odd” She thought, Kara made a mental note to ask Alex about what was in the room.

She was about to investigate further when she heard a faint sound, she used her super hearing to listen. The noise made Kara swivel her head around, as she heard the security alarms coming from the control room of the DEO. 

She retracted from the mysterious room she discovered and stealthily made her way to centre of the DEO base where the chaos was coming from.

She was trying to make as minimal noise as possible as not to alert whoever entered the facilities. While she was going down the corridor she caught a glimpse of a few DEO agents who lay unresponsive on the floor, as soon as she saw this she jumped into action checking if they had a pulse, momentarily thanking Alex for forcing her to have first aid training. 

She thankfully found as pulse on each agent as she carried them into the medical bay beside them.

She than decided she really needed her big sisters assistance right now, using her ear piece to contact Alex.

"Alex, can you hear me?" She asked through the ear piece, whispering so she wouldn’t attract any attention.

"Yes Kara, what's going on?" Alex sounded rather alarmed on the other end of the communicator, hearing the lock down alarms in the background.

"We have a slight problem" Kara paused for a moment "I think the alien might be here in DEO headquarters, he’s already taken out a few of the agents”

"WHAT" She winced slightly at her sisters reply "Whatever you do Kara, do not engage in combat" Alex all but shouted down the communicator, the worry in her voice noticeable.

“I can’t promise anything Alex, he’s attacking innocent people” Kara replied with authority in her voice.

“You’ll just make matters worse, if you do!” Her elder sister disapproved down the phone.

“Just trust me okay? I got this under control” The younger girl begged.

“Fine” Alex gave in knowing she wouldn’t win this argument "Listen, Kara I want you to try and find a water supply of some sort and attack him with the water that should hold him off until we get there!" Alex replied trying to maintain a steady voice as she instructed her sister.

"Oh I thought you were joking about the whole water thing earlier” Kara admitted still crouched behind the wall.

"Stop being a smart arse and do what you're told, we'll be there soon. Just don't do anything reckless" Alex sternly stated gripping the communicator in her hands turning white. 

“Roger and out” She had always wanted to say that. She could picture her older sister rolling her eyes at her. “Love you”

“Love you too” She heard Alex reply before cutting the transmission.

She temporarily regained her composure taking a deep breath to calm herself down.

“You can do this Kara, no pressure” Mentally telling herself. The kryptonian used her x-ray vision to briefly scan the room for water but surprising there were no pipes connected in the room.

“Well there goes that idea” She inwardly cursed the DEO for not having a simple water supply.

She got up from her position and rounded the corner as she caught a glimpse of a human-like figure. Her eyes followed him as he approached one of the only remaining DEO Agents. The alien grabbed the agent by the throat rendering him completely unconscious.

Kara couldn’t take anymore "Let him go" Her voice boomed with volume, stepping away from her hiding place catching his attention.

The rather broad figure turned towards her smiling manically, his cold purple eyes pupiless she noticed. 

The alien threw the unconscious agent across the room "Well, well, well if it isn't the daughter of Alura" Kara looked sceptically at the alien as he mentioned her mother's name.

"What's your business here?" She stood tall with both hands on her hips, her red cape flowing behind.

The alien didn't answer as he lunged towards Kara, kicking her square in the face with such force, Kara left a large crater in the middle of the room. The alien advanced on her position as she backed away steadily as she got up, his purple eyes looking at her like he was going to devour her.

Kara ducked to avoid another blow from the alien as he swiped at her, she maneuvered herself so she could hit him in the ribs sending him sprawling into the computers. 

Kara winced slightly as she thought of the lecture she was going to get from Alex and Hank about destroying DEO equipment. 

The alien just chuckled as he regained his balance without a scratch on him, sprinting at Kara at high speed again. This time she was prepared for the onslaught and they both initiated into hand to hand combat. He swiftly used an uppercut motion to attack her, however his move was in vain. Kara used her superhuman strength to grab the alien and pummel him to the ground, making sure she got a good distance away from him.

"I've been looking for you, the last daughter of the House of El" The human like creature spoke with such intensity it gave Kara a chill down her spine, she hoped Alex was coming soon. 

"Why?" She bellowed at him, her eyes starting to burn from her heat vision. She glanced at him as he loaded his weapon that he had carried on his back.

"REVENGE" He manically laughed as he started shooting red crystals at her from his gun. Kara was dodging each crystal as she hovered in the air trying to maintain her super speed. She figured that the crystals were bad news and decided she couldn't get hit by one or be exposed to one. 

It occurred to her as she thought back to the description in the research documents Hank and Alex had shown her. It was Red Kryptonite.

She quickly gained some speed and dived towards him again trying to get the gun out of his hands "Your no match for me little girl" he shouted as he was overpowering the kryptonian. 

 

In the background they could both hear helicopters in the background, relief overcoming her.

She regained her strength and used her heat vision to burn the creature’s hand, shattering his gun in the process.

"That went better than expected" Kara thought a loud pleased with her current progress.

"Ahhh, you bitch" He hissed in anger when he looked at the burn on his hands. Kara advanced towards the creature as he lay on the floor in pain, and grabbed the hem of the creatures robe. 

"Give up now or face the consequences" She said menacingly bringing her fist too his face, the fury in her eyes known to the creature. Unbeknownst to her the creature had his right arm hidden behind his back. 

He smiled manically in reply "Bye Bye, Supergirl" 

With that he brought his hidden arm behind his back and stabbed Kara with one the shards of red kryptonite from his broken weapon.

She felt an intense pain overcome her like she was on fire. The kryptonian stumbled back in pain, looking down at the gaping wound in her abdomen where the red kryptonite was sticking out. Her vision becoming blurred, as she fell to her knees on the floor.

“Wh-a-at h-a-ave y-ou done?” She said through laboured breaths clutching her side, blood pouring through her side.

“Kill you” He was about to deal a fatal blow to Kara as he grabbed another piece of red kryptonite. But before he could he was abruptly shot point blank in the head from range by a hydrogen bullet, cause him to combust into a million pieces. 

Kara fell to the floor her consciousness going black, from the intensity of the wound and kryptonite. The DEO agents scattered around the building looking for any injured agents and anymore threats. 

Before she passed out she could hear her sister shouting her name

"KARA” Alex's eyes laid on Kara she sprinted over to her sister’s fallen figure noticing the pool of blood surrounding her, tears forming in her eyes.

What happened next couldn't prepare Alex for what she was about to see. Where Kara was, now laid a girl of about 8 years old with the same wound Kara just obtained. Alex looked carefully at the young girls features and realising it WAS Kara. 

However she immediately took action and started to supress the bleeding from the now little Kara’s abdomen. 

"Someone get me medical attention now” Alex’s voice breaking “Come on sweetie stay with me” tears streaming down her distressed face.

Hank was beside her side in a second as he took over from Alex and immediately called over the DEO medics, who started to provide medical care for the now fallen hero.

Alex broke down the moment they took her sister away, falling to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. The pain in her cries could be heard by everyone.


	4. Chapter 4

Alex was currently sat hands on head at her sister’s bedside watchfully keeping an eye on her, as her little slept soundly. 

The younger girl was currently linked up to the beds solar rays, with a huge bandage placed on her stomach. 

Today had been the worst day of her life, she couldn't get the image of her little sister laying in a pool of blood. It had taken the DEO doctors 1 hour to stabilise Kara, for that hour Alex's whole world imploded instantly. It was one of the only times in her life, she felt helpless in a situation.

Not only did Alex have to worry about her sister’s injuries but also the fact that her once 24 year old sister had physically turned into an 8 year old and was now also powerless they discovered.

She grabbed the now little Kara's hand, millions of thoughts were running through her head. She looked closely at her sister’s miniature features, thinking how the last time Kara was in this form was when she was on krypton.

It also made her think of the time when Kara first came to their house, she looked the same but slightly younger than her 12 year old self.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she felt a hand on her shoulder, knowing instantly who it was.

She sighed "She's going to be fine Agent Danvers" Alex heard the familiar voice of Hank as he placed his hands on her shoulders “She’s certainly a fighter just like her sister” Alex glanced up at Hank and gave him a small smile.

"Thank you, Sir" She mumbled as she was still in disbelief at the much smaller girl in front of her, it was weird seeing her sister so little again.

"I'll leave you alone" As soon as Hank left, Alex lay her head on the side of Kara's bed closing her eyes. The day’s events exhausting her, she hadn’t left Kara’s beside since she came out of surgery. 

She heard a little groan, she immediately raised her head as she focused all her attention to the noise.

"Kara, you're awake!" She responded in a shaky voice. Alex caressed her sister’s cheek.

"Ugh, what happened?" Kara let out a mumble as she started to open her eyes, a jolt of pain struck through her now small body. 

 

 

Her eyes and teeth clenched momentarily as she regained her senses, feeling something wasn't quite right, she was shocked as she wasn't meant to feel pain. 

Kara sat up slightly taking in her surrounding slightly noticing a worried looking Alex beside her bed, the elder Danver was immediately on her feet tending to Kara.

"Kara, I was so worried" Alex hugged her sister gently, trying not to provoke her injuries. 

Kara's slightly blurred vision coming into focus, she brought her hands to her face. When she realised her hands were a lot smaller than they should be.

"Kara, there's something I need to tell you" Alex started gently concerned for her sister. Kara's big blue eyes directed there diversion to her big sister, noticing her eyes were red and puffy. Alex couldn't deny how cute Kara looked right now, even considering the current situation.

"What's happened to me, Alex?" She asked in a stunned voice, tears brimming her eyes. Alex hesitated slightly not sure how she was going to tell her little sister, she was in fact now little.

"You were stabbed with some red kryptonite" Alex started slowly "It changed your physical appearance slightly....." Her hands clasping Kara's little hands in hers. The realisation hit Kara like a ton of bricks as she looked down at her tiny figure in the bed.

"Slightly? Oh my god, Oh my god, Oh my god" Kara was beyond panicking now "How could I let this happen? How I am going to face anyone in this form?" She kept sprouting question after question. "I can't do adult things" Kara began hyperventilating, loads of scenarios playing out in her head.

"Kara! You're going to aggravate your injury" Alex chided, placing on her hands firmly on the younger girls shoulder. "We're going to figure this out, don't worry" Reassuring her sister. Kara calmed down slightly a pout graced her lips.

"I can't believe this has happened" She tilted her head on the back of the pillow she currently being supported by. 

"Do you remember, what happened?" Alex was surprised how well her sister was taking this.

"All I remember is talking to you, fighting that alien and everything going black" Kara stated slowly, trying to remember the past events of the day. She than remembered the other DEO agents who she found unconscious. "How are the injured DEO agents?" Concern laced her voice.

 

Alex let out a deep sigh "They're all okay, a few of them had minor injuries thanks to you"

"I'm glad, I wouldn't be able to forgive myself if anything happened to them" 

"You need to be more careful Kara, I warned you about his abilities" 

"I'm sorry Alex, but I couldn't let anyone else get hurt!" She claimed "Also why the hell don't you have a water supply in the main part of the DEO?" 

"Language" Alex chided. Changing her tone to a confused one "We do? The alien must've cut the main supply off when he entered" 

"Well isn't that wonderful" Kara replied sarcastically, gaining an eye roll from Alex. "He was also attacking me, so I couldn't do anything and you said I could attack him!"

"I said you could attack him with water, not to engage in combat with him!" Her anger rising slightly "When I say do not engage in combat, you need to obey me!"

"How was I meant to know you meant that?"

"I told you! I clearly stated 'Kara do not engage in combat' " 

"You also told me 'Kara attack him with the water" Kara smugly replied, her mood perking up slightly.

"That just means you were just meant to attack him with the water, not fight him!" Kara was pushing Alex's buttons gradually, which annoyed the older Danver.

"Sure, you did" Her little sister replied cheekily “So how long am I going to be like this?”

“We’re not quite sure yet, we ran some tests and you still have some traces of red kryptonite in your blood. Which we hope will fade away gradually” The new found information sinking into Kara.

“What if it doesn’t?” Kara asked slightly panicked.

“Then we will have to try and remove it through surgery, which I want to try and avoid at all costs” Kara nodded her understanding.

“But for now you need to rest”

"It's driving me crazy being in this bed" Little Kara replied fustratively. She began to get out of bed but was met with Alex's stern glare saying 'you get your butt back into bed right now or else', this made her tuck herself under the covers again. 

 

"Kara you're in no state to go out, and you're still slightly injured and might I add powerless" She pointed to her sister’s bandaged abdomen. 

"Wh-"

"Listen to your sister, Kara" Hank proceeded to enter the room, interrupting the sister’s argument. Kara still shocked at the new revelation, she wasn't only a child but she was also powerless. This day couldn't get any worse for her.

"Kara" Alex began "The red kryptonite has messed with your powers, we just ran some tests. Your powers should be back in a day or two like before"

"Are you kidding me? I just got them back!" Kara's lip quivered slightly "That means I'm just a human child now, great!" Her small arms waving about.

"You're lucky to be alive after the amount of blood you lost, today" Alex quivered slightly at this, trying not think about if they didn't get to Kara on time.

"Any more bad news I should know about?" She asked annoyed.

"Nope, but you should take it easy from now on. No over exerting yourself"

“Great more rules”

“Kara, this is for your own protection”

"Where have I heard this before? You can't just keep me locked up in here, look how that turned out the last time you did that" Her now high pitched voice, sounding less convincing. Alex looked guiltily at the floor, Kara knew she was blaming herself for her current situation. 

"We're not, you're going to be staying with your sister" Hank stated as he nodded at Alex. Kara glanced over at her sister, who gave her a small smile.

"I'm okay with that" Kara nodded in agreement, quite excited to be living with her sister again. All anger dissolving slightly. "But please get me out of this room, I'm tired of ending up in here" She started to move off the bed, but stumbled slightly. Alex grabbed her before she could fall over.

"I'm fine, Alex!" Kara insisted, she just came up to above her sister’s waist. Alex realised how small Kara was for an 8 year old.

“Can we just home now?” Kara used her puppy dog eyes on her sister, persuading her instantly.

“Go” Hank told Alex as she looked at him for confirmation. With that Kara put her hands in the clasp of her sisters.

 

 

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

 

Alex entered her apartment carrying a sleeping Kara, she placed her keys on the table beside the door. The day clearly exhausted the now younger girl as she gently placed her sister on the sofa trying to not wake her. But to her dismay the girl woke up.

"Hmm" Kara groggily sat up, wiping her eyes.

"Kara, go back to sleep" Alex announced as she took her coat off.

"No, I've had enough rest for one day" The kryptonian got up from her place on the sofa as her stomach grumbled.

"I think we should get some food in you, before you start throwing a tantrum" Alex joked at her sisters expense, Kara glared at her sister.

"Not funny" Was her reply. "Can we have sticky buns?" 

"Yes but you can only have two, I want you to eat something healthy as well"

"Are you kidding me? Only 2? You can't deny me of a basic need" Quarrelled Kara, looking disbelievingly at Alex.

"Kara, you still haven't recovered yet, you're still susceptible to any human illnesses due to the kryptonite's effects. Which means healthy food" Alex rummaged through her fridge "See we can have a salad" She held up loads of greenery for Kara to see.

"It looks like a rabbit threw up in it" Disgust spread across Kara's face.

"Oh come on, it's not that bad! I eat it all the time" 

"I will have to kindly decline your offer" Kara said still eyeing the salad "I’m crippled remember! May I suggest eating pizza?"

"Fine, but you're not off the hook"

"Yay! Oww" She winced slightly clutching her stomach, forgetting that she couldn't heal.

"Be careful Kara, you're not indestructible anymore" Scolded her sister rushing to her side.

"I know I forget"

 

"Just be more careful okay?"

"Otherwise I will call, Mum" Alex threatened.

"You wouldn't dare" Kara challenged her elder sister.

"Try me" The DEO agent quirked her right eyebrow up.

"Fine, I won't! Happy?"

"Good!" 

Alex started the oven to cook the pizza, when she looked to the sofa she could see her sister lost in thought. The little girls bottom lip jutting out, as she turned towards her direction.

"What am I going to do about work? I can't go into the office like this" Kara declared "I'm so fired"

"We could ask Winn and James to cover for you? I mean they do it all the time"

"For how long? Cat still thinks I'm Su-" Kara clamped her small hand over her mouth before she could finish her sentence

Alex deadpanned at her sister "Kara! I thought you sorted that out!" 

"Erm not quite, you see she's a persistent person and it's hard to convince her otherwise!" Kara defended.

"Ugh I knew I shouldn't have left you to sort it out" Admitted the DEO agent.

"We could play this to our advantage" the kryptonian suggested.

"Come again?" 

"We might as well come clean with her" Alex was left speechless.

"Are you insane? That could make matters worse!" Alex eyes going wide "I can just imagine the headline now 'Supergirl the kid' plastered over the media"

"Alex, I know she won't do anything like that, as I said to you before I trust her" The little girl added "Also it will mean I'll still be an in job"

"I hope, you're right" Alex put her hands on hips "But First things first we're going to rewrap your bandage up" She grouched down eye level with Kara.

As Alex redressed Kara’s bandage, the younger girl looked at her the concentration on her sister’s face. Thinking back to early when she saw her sisters guilty looking face back at the DEO.

“You know it’s not your fault Alex, I know your blaming yourself over this” She winced slightly as her sister wiped the wound. The elder Danver remained quiet as all her concentration was directed at the injury.

Alex stopped what she was doing momentarily “I know but I can’t help but feel guilty, I should’ve stayed with you at the headquarters.”

Kara placed her tiny hands on Alex’s lips “You were needed with Director Henshaw, it couldn’t be helped!” she comforted the older girl “Anyway we didn’t know that the alien was going to there, none of us could’ve predicted what was going to happen”

Much to her surprise tears started rolling down Alex’s cheeks, who choked back on a sob. 

“I thought I was going to lose you” Kara wiped a tear away from Alex’s face “There was so much blood, I’ve never seen someone bleed so much” She distantly admitted, instantly regretting it as she didn’t want to worry the younger girl.

“I’ still here Alex, if it wasn’t for you I would’ve been in worse shape. I’m a tough cookie” She flexed her miniature arms, which brought a small smile to Alex’s face.

They both hugged each other glad that today’s events were over for now.


End file.
